The present invention relates to an electric switch and, more specifically, to a vibration detecting switch, in which a convex surface is provided to guide a metal ball radially outwards so that to keep the circuit on (or off) when the vibration detecting switch is maintained in balance.
A variety of vibration switches have been disclosed for use to detect the vibration of an object. However, these vibration switches cannot detect displacement of the object in which they are installed. In order to detect the displacement of the object in which a vibration switch is installed, a specially designed control circuit must be added to set the vibration switch into the on (or off) status when the object the maintained immovable.
The present invention has been accomplished to provided vibration detecting switch, which is practical to detect the vibration as well as displacement of the object in which the vibration detecting switch is installed. According to a first embodiment of the present invention, the vibration detecting switch comprises a metal bottom holder connected to one pole of power supply, the metal bottom holder comprising a top center convex surface and a plurality of top contact rods spaced around the top center convex surface, a metal top holder covered on the metal bottom holder and connected to the other pole of power supply, the metal top holder comprising a bottom center convex surface and a plurality of bottom contact rods spaced around the bottom center convex surface and respectively inserted in the gaps between each top contact rods of the metal bottom holder, a metal ball received in between the metal bottom holder and the metal top holder and disposed in contact with one top contact rod of the metal bottom holder and one bottom contact rod of the metal top holder to switch on the circuit when vibration detecting switch is maintained immovable. According to a second embodiment of the present invention, the vibration detecting switch comprises a metal top cover connected to one pole of power supply, the metal top cover having a bottom center convex surface, a corrugated inner peripheral wall spaced around the bottom convex surface, and two bottom contact rods downwardly extended from the bottom sidewall at two sides for connection to one pole of power supply, an electrically insulative base plate covered on the bottom sidewall of the metal top cover, the electrically insulative base plate having a top center recess and a center through hole through the top center recess, and a rod electrode mounted in the center through hole of the electrically insulative base plate and connected to the other pole of power supply, the rod electrode having a conical head fitted into the top center recess of the electrically insulative base plate and aimed at the bottom convex surface of the metal top cover, and a metal ball carried on the electrically insulative base plate inside the metal top cover to switch off the circuit when the vibration detecting switch is maintained immovable, or to intermittently touch the conical head of the electrode and the bottom convex surface of the metal top cover to further alternatively switch on/off the circuit.